NCT Life
by Yongyongieee
Summary: Kehidupan ABG ala anak bontotnya SM a.k.a NCT. Sesuai dengan motto Nakamoto Yuta : Nikmati masa mudamu selagi kau belom jadi kakek-nenek. Retjeh abiz. Bahasa non formal. Terbagi menjadi dua kubu. Seme : Taeil, Johnny, Yuta, Jaehyun, Sicheng, Mark, Jeno, Renjun. Uke : Hansol, Taeyong, Kun, Doyoung, Ten, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Chenle. Dan baby-chick-yg-suaranya-bass-abis-Jisung


**NCT Life**

 **All Members NCT**

 **(Dari yang udah debut sampe yang masih dikurung)**

 **Rated T nyerempet M**

 **Humor receh, Romance cheesy**

 **Bahasa non formal**

 **BL! DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

[NCT] Johnny has invited Taeil, Yuta, Jaehyun, Sicheng, Mark, Jeno, Renjun to the group

Johnny : Gays

Yuta : Bangke lo John

Jaehyun : Kalo kenyataan mah diem ae lah

Johnny : Yg lain mana nih

Johnny : Gue mau buat pengumuman

Mark : Mark Lee in the house yo!

Taeil : Kok gak ada Doyoung disini?

Yuta : Cieh yg dicariin Doyoung doang

Yuta : Akunya kapan K

Mark : Udh Mark capture

Mark : Tinggal kirimin ke Ten hyung

Jaehyun : Kok Yongyongie juga gak ada sih?

Jaehyun : Gak asik lah

Jaehyun : Gue left

Jeno : Wuanjir baver

Johnny : Ini grup terselubung

Johnny : Diem diem ae lah

Johnny : Sicheng sama Renjun mana nih?

Renjun : Kayanya Njun tau ini grup apaan

Sicheng : Icheng kangen Kun ge L

Yuta : Geli Ceng

Sicheng : Icheng kan gak ngelitikin Yuta hyung L

Yuta : Mati aja lo sana

Taeil : Yuta jangan jahat

Johnny : Kalo Taeyong tau abis lo Yut

Johnny : Adek kesayangannya dibully

Jaehyun : DIH

Jaehyun : Orang adek kesayangan Yongie hyung Jaehyun kok!

Mark : Gue lah

Mark : Kan Lee brothers

Jeno : Dih Jeno ikutan kalo Lee brothers

Yuta : Mati bareng aja lo semua

Johnny : Buset

Johnny : Yuta sensi amat kaya Hansol kalo gadapet morning kiss dari gue

Mark : Njis

Taeil : John serius la

Taeil : Tadi lo mau ngumumin apaan

Jaehyun : Tau nih John hyung

Jaehyun : plinplan

Jaehyun : Gak konsisten

Mark : ^

Yuta : ^^

Sicheng : ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Johnny : Cot bocah

Johnny : Gue mau ngadain acara ngumpul bareng ntar malem

Johnny : Tapi khusus para seme aja

Yuta : Wiiiih pasti mau nonton bokep

Yuta : Bentar gue siap-siap dulu

Jaehyun : Anjay

Mark : Masih siang keles

Mark : Mark masih dengerin guru tercinta ngajar sejarah

Taeil : Boong lo

Taeil : Orang guru sejarah kelas lo gamasuk

Mark : Ah Taeil hyung gaasik

Mark : Mentang2 ketua osis gitu

Jeno : Kok khusus seme doang hyung?

Renjun : Seme itu apa?

Jaehyun : Mpus lo

Jaehyun : Ditanya bocah

Sicheng : Icheng gaikut ya kalo gaada Kun ge

Yuta : Nempel mulu lo kaya ikan mas koki kawin -_-

Johnny : Seme itu yang dipake buat bangun rumah, Njun sayang

Mark : HAHA

Jeno : Receh lo hyung

Taeil : Jayus njir

Johnny : Serius lah

Jaehyun : Iya, hyung gue tahu

Jaehyun : Gue emang udh serius bgt sama Yongie hyung

Jaehyun : Lulus ntar mau gue lamar Yongie hyungnya

Yuta : Jadian juga belom lo

Yuta : Masih main tikung2an kan lo

Yuta : Sama Sehun sunbae

Taeil : Anjay masih aja

Mark : Sehun sunbae demen amat sama Taeyong hyung

Mark : Udh lulus masih dipepet aja

Johnny : Kaya gaada yg lebih bening dari si Taeyong aja

Jaehyun : Sialan lo hyung

Jaehyun : Jgn bahas tuh sunbae lah

Jaehyun : Jae jadi bedmud

Yuta : Gausah sok imut, njir

Yuta : Geli

Johnny : Serius ini jadi kaga?

Johnny : Ke rumah Jahe ntar malem

Jaehyun : Lah ke rumah gue

Johnny : Kan basecamp di rumah lo Jae

Taeil : Bilang aja nyari makanan gratis

Yuta : Sama numpang wifian

Mark : Anjay pada gak modal sekali hyung-hyung sekalian

Jaehyun : Jan ke rumah gue lah

Jaehyun : Junmyeon hyung lagi demen bawa pulang cewek

Yuta : Tumben tuh hyung napsu sama cewek

Johnny : Gak kaya adeknya yekan

Jaehyun : Ngaca woy!

Mark : Ke rumah Mark aja, hyungdeul

Johnny : Eh jangan lah!

Jaehyun : Kalo itu gue setuju

Jaehyun : Otw sekarang juga gapapa

Jeno : Jeno gamau Jaehyun hyung ke rumah

Jeno : Nanti Taeyong hyungnya diapa-apain

Jaehyun : Iiiih, kok kamu tau aja siiihh

Jaehyun : Jadi mau

Yuta : WKWKWKK MAU

Johnny : Ini kan khusus pertemuan para seme

Johnny : Yut rumah lu lah

Yuta : Gue sih kuy aja

Yuta : Asal Jaehyun gak lupa satu hal

Jaehyun : Gaenak nih bau baunya

Taeil : Bawa makanan yg banyak?

Yuta : Bukan

Mark : Bawa koleksi film bokep?

Yuta : Yeh kalo itu di rumah gue juga banyak

Renjun : Bawa diri

Yuta : Untung kamu masih kecil dek -_-

Yuta : Gajadi gue nistain

Johnny : Bawa apaan cepetan

Yuta : Bawa kartu geseknya dia lah

Yuta : Biar nanti bisa order apa aja buat makan malem

Yuta : Bibi di rumah gue pensiun

Taeil : Tuh kan

Taeil : Tuh bibi pensiun juga

Taeil : Gue bilang apa

Taeil : Pasti lama-lama dia gabakal tahan satu rumah sama lo

Yuta : Cot.

Johnny : Fix nih di rumah Yuta ntar malem?

Mark : FIX

Jeno : FIX (2)

Renjun : Bawa bantal guling gak hyungdeul?

Renjun : Kita mau nginep di rumah Yuta hyung kan?

Jaehyun : Bawa kasurnya aja sekalian dek

Renjun : Okeh.

Yuta : Anjay

Yuta : Gue tunggu ntar malem yeh

Johnny : Gue langsung Yut

Johnny : Pulang sekolah ke rumah lu

Yuta : Sip

Mark : Gue sama Jeno paling ngambil baju langsung caw

Mark : Takut kegap sama Taeyong hyung malah gaboleh pergi

Mark : Soalnya kan rumah Yuta hyung

Jeno : Kata Taeyong hyung kita gaboleh deket2 sama Yuta hyung

Yuta : -_-

Yuta : Mati aja tuh si Taeyong

Jaehyun : Gue ikut mati kalo gitu

Jaehyun : Biar kaya Romeo&Juliette

Jaehyun : Awwww cocwiittt

Taeil : Jae nebeng ya

Jaehyun : Sip hyung

Johnny : Njun sama Iceng ikut kan?

Yuta : Ini kenapa musti gitu manggil tuh dua anak

Mark : Kan mereka masih polos hyung

Jeno : Paling bentar lagi udh kaya gue sama Mark hyung

Mark : Pulang dari rumah Yuta hyung juga udh gak polos lagi

Yuta : Mati aja lo berdua bareng kakak lo yg super galak itu

Renjun : Njun ikuuttt

Renjun : Icheng ge lagi galau

Renjun : Kun ge belom bales chat dia semenit yg lalu

Johnny : Anjay ni bocah

Renjun : Nanti Njun seret Icheng ge ke rumah Yuta hyungnya

Yuta : Sip

Yuta : FIX GUYS GUE TUNGGU JAM 7

Yuta : LEWAT DARI ITU HARAP DATANG DENGAN TANGAN PENUH

Yuta : MAKANAN

Yuta : SEKIAN.

Malamnya para Seme gadungan itu berhasil ngumpul di rumah Yuta sebelum jam 7. Gawat kalo mereka ngumpul lewat dari jam itu. udah tahu yang ngumpul pada kaya babi semua kalo makan. Suka kalap gak inget kalo mereka terlahir dengan wajah tampan. Ntar kan kalo jadi babi tampan gak lucu. Sumpah.

Tapi tetep aja kalo gak ada kejadian yang ada-ada aja diantara delapan orang itu bukan mereka namanya. Buktinya sekarang. Si tuan rumah lagi nangis guling-gulingan di tanah.

"RENJUN KENAPA BAWA KASUR LO KESINI SIH?!"

Padahal Renjun dan Sicheng baru aja sampe dengan selamat di depan rumah Yuta setelah supir mobil _pick up_ bawanya ngebut kaya lagi balapan sama _burok_ aja. Apalagi si Icheng yang duduk di bagian bak terbukanya gara-gara mau ngelanjutin acara galaunya yang tadi ketunda karena si Njun main seret dia aja ke rumah Yuta. Biar kaya di drama koriya gitu, kalo galau pasti ada efek angin-angin gimana gitu. Apalagi ditambah ujan.

Mampus aja lo Cheng.

Oke ini receh bgt, gue tau. -_- Tapi gue lagi pengen ngelawak sumpah. Gara-gara nunggu Bang JohnSolKun gak debut-debut. Ngga ding. Gara-gara gue kangen berat sama Yongyongie gue. Dan ini ff debut gue karena sebelumnya gue lebih sering nongkrong di AO3 ato AFF. Gue jarang bgt malah lupa terakhir kali kapan gue muncul di FFN. Mohon dimaklumi, karena gue orangnya receh, dan kebiasaan baca humor yang biasa ada di AO3 ato AFF, dan gue mencoba untuk gak formal, bahasanya jadi gini bgt -_-

Buat yang bingung ini tuh ff apa, jadi gue rencananya pengin bikin ff yang sesuai kehidupan nyata anak-anak abg SMA sekarang /cieh. Tapi serius, gue udh bukan abg lagi. Gue udh kuliah, tua bgt ya -_- Dan buat chapter pertamanya mungkin gue bikin jadi _chatroom_ begini. Tapi _next_ mungkin bakalan gue bikin cerita biasa dan diselingi _chatroom_ buat melampiaskan kerecehan gue.

Buat yang bingung juga urutan umur anak-anak ensitih disini, gue kasih tau yaps :

Moon taeil – Ji Hansol – Johnny Seo – Lee Taeyong – Nakamoto Yuta – Qian Kun – Kim Dongyoung – Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul à tingkat akhir alias kelas tiga yang harusnya siap-siap belajar buat SBMPTN bukannya nonton bokep kaya Jonny sama Yuta

Jung Jaehyun – Dong Sicheng – Mark Lee à tingkat dua yang lagi bandel-bandelnya pengen nyoba ini itu. nyoba kue cubit rasa Samyang misalnya.

Huang Renjun – Lee Jeno – Lee Donghyuck – Na Jaemin à Tingkat satu, dedek-dedek emesh.

Jisung masih SMP kakak, belom lulus. Tapi disini gue tetep masukin dedek bungsu gue itu kok. Jadi adik sepupunya salah satu tetua di NCT.

Oh ya, Taeyong-Mark-Jeno itu saudara yaaaps. Buat kopelnya, gue make kebanyakan kopel yang sering gue liat dia AO3 atau AFF. Otp gue sih Cuma satu, Jaeyong sama Johnyong. 95 line kalo dibikin cinta segitiga juga seru sih. Tapi disini gue make otp gue yang paling utama. JAE to the YONG.

Buat kopelnya sih Jaeyong, Johnsol, Yuten, Ilyoung, Winkun, Markchan/Markhyuck, Jaeno, Chenjun. Sebenernya gak tega juga sama Njun sama Lele. Mereka masih unyu bgt apalagi si erlelelele XD Tapi mereka itu gemesin kalo bareng apalagi kalo Renjun udah dalam mode translatornya si lele. Pengen gue kantongin buat nambah pajangan di rumah.

 _Last but not least, review juseyooongg_ ~


End file.
